Wilting Rose
by gamefreac
Summary: When Sonic drinks just a little too much, and Amy finally stops going after him, he cracks, and sees nothing but anger. He does something he thought he'd never do. WARNING slash fic.
1. loss of sanity

Original story by **Sonto340**

I read the story not too long ago, and saw that the author hasn't made any new chapters in a while, I really liked the story but was disappointed that there was no ending I figured I'd take the story, change the stories were made a little bit more sense, make a few corrections to some grammatical errors, and change a few parts I didn't really like too much. I hope you all like my redo of this, and remember to leave reviews.

**Chapter 1: loss of sanity**

I sat in the alley, I didn't know how, or why I was there, I just was, and I only remembered one thing, Amy.

I had been drinking a little bit earlier.

It was probobly becuse I had just had a bad day, a paticular bad day ending with Amy showing up at my house, and following me to my bedroom. She seemed like she had something on her mind, it seemed important.

"I'm sorry sonic, but I'm done with you." She said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the pink hedgehog that idolized me since she was young, she was done?

" What?" I asked in disbelief. She couldn't be telling the truth. A joke?

" It's true Sonic..." She said. " I got so tired of you, so tired of rejection, you just aren't worth it! You're not worth th trouble!"

As she started to walk out, I lost control, I saw red, and I did something I never thought I would do.

I sniffled. I thought about what I did. She'd never look at me again. I knew that much,for sure.

I grabbed her. She tried to brush off my hand, but I wouldn't let go. I turned her around, and stared at her.

She yelped, and tried to escape, but I wouldn't let go.

I pushed her onto my bed.

She squealed.

I put my weight onto her, making sure she wouldn't get up.

" S-Sonic Why?" She asked, fear heavy in her voice.

" I'll show you what you'll be missing!" I screamed in a mix of alcohol and rage, I'm certain I lost my sanity.

I tore her dress open, and she cried out. " Sonic! Please Stop!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

I banged my fist against the bed. How could I be so crazy? So blind?

I had already torn her dress to shreds, it lay tattered next to the bed. I grabbed her bra, ripping it off.

I massaged her right breast, moaning greatly.

She yelped in discomfort, pleading me to stop.

I wouldn't.

She simply cried.

"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?" I shouted, blinded by anger.

She cried, but I pinched her nipples, I wanted her to hurt.

"you always wanted me inside you didnt you."

I prepare myself and begin rubbing my member.

I moaned sensually, and continued massaging her right breast.

She shook her head. "please dont do this." I slap her hard with the back of my hand.

I started to cry. How could I be so stupid?

I worked my way down to her thighs, and rubbed her through her panties, then i pulled them to the side. She started to cry, as I stuck my a finger into her.

She gasped.

I took my mouth, and stuck my toung inside her, tasting her. She tasted sweet. It left my mouth with a good taste. I craved more.

I quickly took my length, and shoved it into her. She gasped, and I continued to push myself into was still a virgin, and blood soon began to run on to my sheets.

After I was finished, I let her up, and threw her a tattered piece of her dress.

" You weren't worth my affection... you slut... If you tell anyone...you'll be sorry," I vowed.

tears ran down her face as she ran out the door.

I don't even know what happened next, I just know I got drunk, and ended up at Cream's house.

I think I thought I'd scar everyone Amy knew to assure no one would tell anyone, ever. I was digging a hole.

I'll never forgive my self for what I did there...

**-I took out some parts that I didn't like too much and added some more energy to some other parts. It didn't change too much with this chapter though, I thought it was good, mostly grammatical errors here. I'll try to get the other chapters are soon as I can and once I get those up I'll be adding my own chapters continuing on from where the original author had stopped. If you like what I've done these leave reviews and tell me how I did.**

**Until next time, gamefreac**


	2. A hero falls

**- this chapter was mostly grammar work.**

**Chapter 2: a hero falls**

I opened the window, and slithered into her room. There she lay, her chao sleeping next to her bed.

My walking woke her up.

" Mr. Sonic?" She asked, still half asleep, before I grabbed her, and shushed her. She was awake now.

"You wouldn't want to wake your mom, would we?"

I'm so ashamed, thinking about it now just makes me sick to my stomach.

She cocked her head, and asked. " Mr Sonic? Are you okay? You smell bad-"

" You're eyes are so beautiful..." I interrupted.

She was puzzled. And she showed it in her face.

I jumped her, forcing her down on her bed.

" Hey, what're you do-ACK!" She screamed as I took off her dress, waking the chao up. I slaped them, and she went silent. the chao put up a fight, so I picked him up and threw him in to cream's closet. He bounced hard off the back wall and fell out cold.

" Cheese! " She screamed. I reached For he. I laughed. "There is no help for you" I told her.

She started to cry. "Please Mr. Sonic! Don't hurt me!" She cried.

I don't know what I was thinking...

She screeched, but I covered her mouth.

" You might attract some... unwanted company..." I whispered into her ear, hinting at her mom.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

" Good girl..." I muttered, working down her neck with my hand, I met her chest, where her breasts, mere bumps on her at the time, were.

She stiffened up as I played with what little she had.

She gasped, and I felt her heart rate speed up.

She almost moaned, I could hear her trying to stop, but failing miserably.

Was she enjoying this? Did she not know who what I was doing?

I growled, angry at her reaction.

I slapped her, getting a squeal.

" Stop it!" I commanded, anger in my voice. " Don't you realize I'm hurting you?"

She gasped.

I don't know why I did that. If she was enjoying herself, I should of left it alone, but I had to point it out, that's when she started to panic, and started screaming.

I slapped her again.

"Shut up!" I yelled, slapping her reapeatedly.

She started to cry, and I smirked. "Perfect, yes... feel the pain of knowing you'll never be innocent again! Knowing that I was your first... unwillingly yes, but still your first..."

I moved up to her ear to whisper.

" To know I raped you!" I spat.

She shuddered, and squealed to call her mom.

" Mommy! Help!"

"Nobody's coming to help you, you're all alone in here."

I moved to her thighs. I began to massage them, her fur was very soft. She smelled so sweetly, just like the icing on a cake, and it was turning me on.

"Spread your legs" I commanded.

She screamed, shaking her head.

I forced her legs open.

I smirked,her pink lips were so cute. I lowered my head to her croch, taking in the smell.

Cream tried to force me away, but i slapped her and she layed back down and tears began to drip from her eyes.

I forced a finger in to her. she was incredibly tight. I made sure not to pop her, that I was saving for a different part of my body.

I removed my finger and replaced it with my tongue, she tasted exactly like her namesake.

I raised up and pulled out my already hard member.

Her eyes grew wide, she knew what was going to hapen next.

Suddenlly there was a knock at the door. " Cream, Honey are you all right?"

It was Vanilla. "I heard screams, is everything okay"

"Shit..." I wispered, jumping out the window I had left open.

That's all I remember.

God damn... how could I have done that. She only 8 years old... and I defiled...

I got up... I needed to make some appologies, But I was scared, would they even looked at me.

**-Again, this chapter was mostly grammar work, there were a few spelling mistakes Also, however, I did change a few things. Originally sonic did nothing but that didn't seem serious enough for me. I also changed what he did to cream's chao. He didn't really do much in the original aside from just sit there. I gave him a little bit bigger role but in this one it actually explains why he did nothing. The next chapter will be up soon Once I'm done editing it**

-Until next time,** gamefreac**


	3. A friend in need

-Not much happened in this chapter, so there really wasn't much to change. I did add some energy where energy was needed though. Keep reading and remember to leave reviews.

**Chapter 3: A friend in need**

Tails was walking down the street, thinking hard. He hadn't seen Sonic in a few days, and wondered what was wrong with him. He was heading to his house on the edge of Station Square and Mystic Ruins.

He sighed. Everything seemed so depressing lately.

Sonic was depressed, but he wasn't willing to talk about it either. Amy hahdn't been seen for the same amount of time, the last tails saw her she was crying. Cream... Cream just wasn't the same.

Tails, he had started losing his flying abillities, most likely due to stress, or Maybe it was his aging, He was only 10, but he felt like he was getting older.

tails walked up to Sonic's door, and knocked on it.

He heard a clammoring, and some crashing, and a little scream, as Sonic fell.

Tails sighed.

Sonic came to the door, opening it, looking deprived of sleep, and he also had bloodshot eyes.

" Y-Yeah?" He asked, sounding slightly anoyed.

"Can I come in?" Tails asked, trying to get around him.

" No!" Sonic said, " You can't!"

But Tails knew something was up, and went in passed him.

As he walked in, he saw a little bit of a trail of tissues all over the floor, and a few shattered bottle of alchohalical beverages on the floor.

Tails gasped. "Sonic?" He asked, turning toward him.

Sonic looked away ashamed.

" I don't wanna talk about it..." He said, sniffling a little.

" What happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic just said again, " I don't want to talk about it!"

Tails looked at him. " Sonic, you're a mess, what's wrong?"

sonic laid down on the couch and rolled so he wasnt looking at tails, he pretended not to hear.

"A friend wouldn't let a friend go through this, now tell me what happened," tails calmly demanded.

Sonic rolled over only enough to look at tails face, it was easy to see how concerned he was, he genuinely wanted to help.

Sonic sighed. "you're right," He sat up on the couch and began to tell tailes what had happened.

Tails looked down after sonic had finished. " So... you did all that to Amy... and Cream?"

Sonic burst in to tears as tails said this. "I know, Im sick, a monster"

Tails looked at him. he saw a broken man who was scared and confused " It's okay... We can get you help sonic."

" No!" Sonic nearly yelled. " I dont deserve it"

Tails sighed. " Well, you need some sort of help!"

Sonic sighed . " Yeah, I know..."

Sonic suddenlly got up and hugged Tails, causing a little discomfort for him.

" Thank's for being a good friend Tails..."

Tails smiled. Sonic was like a brother to him, always looking out for him, And now tails was there for him.

"Anytime Sonic."

**-Meanwhile**

Amy sat alone in her bed, crying for another day. She hadn't eaten in days, and you could see the effects. Her ribs where showing, and he legs where twigs, she could hardley move.

She cried. " Why Sonic..." She muttered. Or at least tried to. she was weak and barely made a wisper

She just continued crying. That was all she could do.

**-At Cream's House**

Cream was with her Chao, who were trying to cheer her up, but to no avail.

She sighed. she was alone in her room playing by herself.

cream still hadn't told her mom what Sonic had done to her. it didn't seem like Sonic, Sonic wouldn't hurt her, would he?

She sighed again, and went back to playing with her toys.

**-Sonic's living room.**

Tails got up, and headed to the kitchen. It was a mess. There was even an unfinished sandwhich sitting on the counter. Tails looked around and found some crackers. It would have to do. There ws nothing else in there.

He headed back to the living room, and handed them to Sonic.

"You probobly need to eat" Tails said.

Sonic quickly ate all of the crackers.

He sighed, and fell back onto the couch, and closed his eyes. "Thanks for listening Tails..."

Tails smiled. "Well, I need to get going... See ya Sonic.. hope you do something. Maybe you should try talking with Amy..."

With that he walked out.

**-There is a few things that changed in this chapter, although not much happened in this chapter Anyways. As always, I corrected spelling and grammar, and believe me there was a lot in this particular chapter. Still four more chapters to go before I start writing my own chapters.**

-Until next time, **gamefreac**


	4. In disbelief

**Chapter 4: in disbelief**

Tails was on his way to Cream's house. what sonic did to cream, it was too painful to beleive.

He had to know the truth.

As he aproached her house, he sighed, things were pretty hard right now.

He knocked on her door.

He heard moving around.

Finally Vanilla opened the door, and her features brightened.

" Oh, hello Tails!" Vanilla said. " Cream is upstairs playing with her Chao!"

Tails smiled. " Thanks..."

"She's seemed so depressed lately, you're such a sweet young man, coming to cheer her up..." Vanilla rambled.

Tails blushed. "Thanks..." He headed upstairs to Cream's room, and opened the door.

Tails went slackjaw at what he saw.

Cream was lieing on her bed, nearly naked, save her panties, she was about to slip those off too.

She gasped, and Tails ran out of the room, blushing feriously. "What was she doing?" He asked himself.

Tails waited until she opened the door, she was looking a little flustered and red all over.

Both of them sat there for a moment, in silence, both looking red as Knuckles.

"T-Tails... I-"

Tails stopped her. " No, it's okay, I should've knocked..."

They both sat there, Cream rubbing her foot against the ground.

Until Tails asked, "Can I come in?"

"O-Oh! of course!" Cream replied, making way.

Tails tried to focus on the time at hand, but he couldn't stop thinking back to that moment.

He hadn't really seen anything, because of the way she was turned, but it felt wierd, he had felt a wierd sensation, and it felt good.

And lately... Tails had been feeling like he had been missing something. Could it be... love that he was mssing? A feeling of being wanted.

Until recently, Amy had idolized Sonic, and always been all over him. And Sonic felt that feeling.

Tails had no one. He had no rabid fan girls chasing him around. Except a few chao from the garden...

Then he looked at Cream.

When she smiled, seldom recently, it melted his heart. He just felt great just because of her presence.

Was this what love truely was?

How could he know?

There was only one way to find out...

"Cream..."

**-Meanwhile**

A certain black hedgehog was walking by an apartment building, but stopped hearing a strange sound.

It sounded like... Someone sobbing?

He turned, and headed to the building. He couldn't leave this alone.

He headed into the building, and followed the sound to room 164, amy's apartment.

He knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

He frowned, and opened the door, and followed the crying to a bedroom.

he saw her on the bed, a mountain of tissues beside her?

"A-Amy?" Shadow choked out.

It didn't seem like Amy. She was skin and bones, she looked so frail and innocent.

"H-How long have you been like this?" Shadow asked, worried for her.

" Sonic..." She muttered, almost inaudible. " Please don't..."

She seemed to shudder, but Shadow couldn 't tell.

She was a total Mess.

We quickly ran out, coming in with some food he had randomly dug out of the pantry.

"Eat, Please Amy!" Shadow said.

She just shook her head, and muttered, " Sonic..."

Shadow was really worried about her now. " What did that jack ass do?" He asked.

She mumbled under her breath, unable to make an audible sound.

"What?"

"sonic... he... me... why"

Shadow was still puzzled. " Amy, you're not making sense..."

"sonic he did it... dont let him get me"

" Sonic what?" Shadow said, not understanding.

Amy, cried, and lurched before yelling, " SONIC RAPED ME!" And burst into tears.

amy threw herself into shadow's arms, and continued to sob.

Shadow sat there with amy in his arms, a look of shock on his face, but it slowly turned into one of anger.

" Sonic..." He muttered, a red aura growing around him.

shadow began to rock amy back and forth to soothe her.

she was still sobbing.

after a while amy fell a sleep, shadow laid her back down.

shadow walked out of the room and returned with a tray with soup and a piece of paper on it.

He teleported away, ready to have a "talk" with Sonic.

**-Cream's Room**

"Wh-WHat?" Cream asked, amazed at Tails request.

" C-could you..." He stopped. He couldn't find the words. "Do you-... No... Cr-Cream, I - that it, erm... Cream I... I think I...!" He stumbled over his words.

Cream cocked her head. " Tails, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, slowly inching toward him.

Tails felt his face getting hot. " Er... well..."

He said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

He glanced into Cream's Chocolate colored eyes. He saw something he knew he could trust in them.

As they sat there, it seemed that time and space altogether stoped, and they leaned forward.

They kept getting closer and closer.

"Finally..." Tails thought. "This is what love truly is..."

They leaned in close to each other, their lips met.

They sat there, kissing for 10 seconds. 10 seconds of pure untold love.

Until Cream's mom came up to check on them.

She gasped when they saw them, and tears formd in her eyes. She ran from the door, downstairs.

Tails got up, and told Cream, " Stay here!" He got up, and chased Vanilla downstairs.

**-Sonic's house.**

Sonic was about to get up, and go to Amy's, when a flash of blue and red blinded him.

Suddenly, Shadow was in front of him, anger in his eyes, and an aura of red surrounding him.

" What did you do to amy?" He yelled, the aura growing more intense.

"Wh-what?" Sonic asked.

" She said you raped her... You.. Bastard!" He let all of his energy out in several swift punches.

this left sonic battered and bloody.

Shadow left the same way he entered.

**-Amy's apartment**

a pink hedgehog was slowly opeing her eyes, eyes that only hours ago were filled with tears.

Amy was awakened by a delicious smell. she looked on her bedside table, a tray with a bowl of soup lay there next to a piece of paper.

she picked up the paper,

I made you some soup with what you had, sorry if you dont like it, Im not much of a chef.

I went to talk to sonic, i'll be back in a bit though. i'll come back later and i'll bring you some better food.

and please eat I dont want any thing bad to happen to you.

Sincerely, shadow

P.s. I wont let sonic hurt you any more.

"whats shadow doing this for" amy murmered to herself.

she picked up the bowl, "he made me soup."

she finished of the soup quickly, it was the best soup she had ever eaten.

**-Cream's Living Room**

Vanilla sat on the couch, crying, when Tails came down.

" Vanilla?" He asked. " What's wrong?"

Vanilla sniffled. "Well you see, seeing you and Cream kiss like that, made me think of her father...the exact scene..."

Tails was shocked. " Y-you mean-" Vanilla nodded.

" Cream's father was a fox as well."

Tails didn't know what to say. He just hugged Vanilla. " I-I think you're daughter is great... and... well... I honestly think I l...lo...Love her..."Tails spat out.

Vanilla smilled. " You're a very fine young man, Miles... and I'm glad to say I would aprove of you dating my daughter..."

Tails smiled. "Thanks..."

Unbeknownst to them, Cream was watching from the hall.

And when Tails had said he loved her...

Her heart skipped a beat. She had felt warm whenever Tails was around, and that night when... Sonic snuck in, she was thinking of one thing. Or moreso person. Tails.

**- Changed quite a bit about this chapter, in the original shadow wasn't as caring. He was more of a raging fire then a caring person. He still got his vengeance but in a less severe way. It felt better having shadow be more of a help to Amy. I also added the scene where Amy wakes to see the soup, but other than that I didn't change much, I just correct some grammar and spelling but thats The usual.**

**-**untill next time, **gamefreac**


	5. Falling, in love

**Chapter 5: falling, in love**

Tails was heading back to Cream's Room, stopping short realizing she was in the hall.

"Oh!" He said, shocked, "Cream!"

She smiled, for the first time in a while, sweetly, "Tails!"

Tails almost went straight to droning. She was adorable when she was like this.

"Erm, Cream?" Tails asked, quickly turning red.

"What's wrong Tails?"

"Would you like to... go to the movies... tonight... I heard there's a funny movie showing. I thought you would like it..."

Cream smiled. "I'd love to go Tails!" She squeaked.

Tails sighed, a load lifted off his back.

Vanilla smiled. "Don't be out too late children!" She chuckled.

Tails laughed nervously. "Yeah, we'll be back right after the movie!"

"Oh, who am I kidding, Cream doesn't have school tomorrow! You two go have fun!" Vanilla said.

"O-Okay, Ms. Rabbit!" Tails said.

"Oh, Tails, may I talk to you for a second?" Vanilla inquired.

"S-Sure... Cream, wait outside, please!"

Cream nodded, and headed out.

As soon as the door shut, Vanilla grabbed Tails' shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here…" She said, with rage clear in her voice.

Tails was shocked at her dramatic change in behavior.

"I swear to god, if you hurt my little Cream, I'll...!" she stopped.

Slowly and gently setting Tails down she said, "sorry, it's hard for me. She's growing up so fast."

Tails saw tears roll down her cheek.

Tails felt sorry for the rabbit in front of him. He was unsure of what to do.

Tails reached forward, and pulled Vanilla in for a hug.

Vanilla was shocked but soon found herself hugging back.

"Thank you Tails, ever since creams father left us I have been a wreck."

Tails released her and smiled, "the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt cream"

"I know, your such a nice boy, please look out for her." She kissed Tails on the forehead and allowed him to go meet with cream.

**-Sonic's House**

Sonic grunted as he got up, face wet with blood.

He didn't blame shadow, it was fully deserved.

He had to do something. Everything was falling apart, it was his fault.

He had to find Amy.

**-Later, at Central City Cinemas**

Tails and Cream walked up.

They looked at each other, both smiling from the company of the other.

They both walked in holding hands.

"So what movie did you have us see?" Cream asked.

Tails shushed her. "You'll see!"

The previews started.

-**After the previews**

Tails yawned, and put his arm around Cream's Shoulder. "You're gonna love it..." And up popped the logo Making cream gasp.

It was something she never expected.

"I've been dieing to see this! I can't beleive it! '50 first Chao!' Oh thank you Tails!" She gripped him in a hug, and he sighed. He was a genius.

**-After the Movie**

They came out of the movie theater, Cream having ecstatic look on her face, and Tails just looking confused.

"I loved that movie!" Cream exclaimed, clutching Tails' arm, and sighing happily.

"But... it didn't make sense..." Tails said, shaking his head. "No one could suffer amnesia as specific as that..."

Cream sighed. "You don't know that!"

Tails looked her dead in the eye. "Just ask Shadow!" They both couldn't contain themselves, and burst in to laughing.

They were going back to Cream's, but stopped at an attraction in the city.

"Ohhh! Tails! A bungee jump! Let's go!" Creeam said, pointing at the attraction.

Tails shrugged, "Sure..." But he felt a weird dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Once they got up there, the instructor told them the safety precautions.

"Please remain straight at all times. Do not try to make the chord reach the ground.

Failure to comply could result in injury, or death."

Tails nodded, and latched him and Cream together.

They latched onto the bungee chord, and they sat there, waiting for the all clear.

When the safety precautioner said, " Okay, Now!" They jumped.

They felt the air whistling around them.

Tails screamed, half excited and half full of fear.

Cream was clearly enjoying herself as she was squealing with glee.

When the chord reached the bottom, at the point where it should have bounced and let them up, time stood still.

Was this fear, Tails thought? Then he heard it, a weird snapping noise, and suddenlly they were falling again, this time not attached.

Tails revved his Tails, ready to fly. "Please don't fail me now."

He felt them start to slow down, but suddenly, Tails' Tails felt numb. He couldn't move them.

"No!" He shouted, looking down to see them coming to the ground... fast.

**- Firstly, sorry for the long wait. I have just been doing a lot lately, school is tough. This chapter has a few alterations, the main being Vanilla. Originally she was psychotic and was willing to murder Tails. This was way too out of character. To anyone who is reading these, I am still making them but I can't give exact time frames of when they will be made. The next chapter is in the works and includes my first oc so that's something to look forward to.**

**-**untill next time, **gamefreac**


End file.
